


Otasune Thing I Have No Real Title For ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by Ghostiio



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostiio/pseuds/Ghostiio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is the same post MGS4, but Snake isn't/hasn't been aging rapidly nor is he dying. Also, Otacon is still taking Naomi's death pretty seriously. And they do the do because sex cures all apparently. Who knew? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otasune Thing I Have No Real Title For ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

Otacon sighed as he turned his head to look at the clock, sitting at his desk aboard the Nomad. He had been sitting there for who knows how long, face buried in his arms, alternating between crying and sleeping. It was late, or rather early; 4:24 in the morning. He spotted a plate of eggs sitting next to him. Sunny had been trying her hardest to cheer him up, at least a little bit. It was a wonder how he didn't break down during Meryl and Johnny's wedding, instead it just hit him hard a few days later. It was one thing when Sniper Wolf had died, and the death of his sister, Emma, was just crippling. But when Naomi, the woman he thought he really had a chance, and perhaps a future with had passed away, Otacon just felt toxic, like he could never love again. He even felt bad about showing affection towards Sunny and Snake, wary about what he called "his curse." However, these feelings were conflicting with his obvious need to be comforted by someone.  
Lost in his miserable thoughts, he didn't hear Snake walk down the stairs. Snake wasn't trying to be quiet and sneak up on his dear friend, but after years of infiltrating and sneaking around, he couldn't help it; it was second nature. Noticing that Otacon hadn't heard him or at least didn't respond to him, Snake let his footsteps fall a bit heavy on the metal ground as he walked towards the bench, plopping down on it. Otacon turned his head a bit, a little startled from the noise, but felt a little better when he saw his old friend sitting there. Sighing, he got up from his chair at his desk and stretched, a little sore from sitting for a long while. He picked up the plate of eggs and walked over to Snake, taking a small bite. They were still a little warm; Sunny must have been up late.  
"It's uh... good to see you eating again. Sunny was worried you weren't eating enough," Snake said as softly as he could as he looked up at Otacon. He was in a miserable state; face flushed red from crying, eyes red and heavy bags under them, among other things.  
"Y-yeah..." Hal sighed and sat down next to David, taking another bite of the eggs before setting them down next to him. "It's been tough, Snake... I... I don't know what to do... E-every girl I... A-and you and Sun-" He was cut off short; he didn't expect Snake to hug him. Not just a short, small hug like he's done in the past, but a full on, not letting go kind of hug. He nearly started to tear up again, so he buried his face into Snake's neck, wrapping his arms around the bigger man.  
"Otac-...Hal... You can't blame yourself. Just as love can bloom on the battlefield, so can death. None of them died in vain, and you can't just make it seem like they did. And uh... I'm not a woman... I'd like to see your "curse" try and take me. As for Sunny, I won't let that happen." David opened his mouth to say more, perhaps something more light hearted, but he didn't know what else to say. Instead, he just made a soft sigh and put his forehead against his friend's, closing his eyes. Snake hated seeing Hal like this, and he was frustrated that he couldn't think of anything else to do to cheer him up.  
Otacon knew his friend was right, and he was thankful for Snake trying to make an effort. His thoughts were so conflicting, and with Snake being so close to him, he wanted to show him just how much he appreciated it. Without a second thought, Hal closed the gap between himself and Snake, kissing him softly. It was odd, but it was something he had wanted to do.  
Snake was taken aback from the sudden kiss, but he didn't object. He kissed Otacon back, pulling him a little closer. Not once did the thought of "this is weird" cross Snake's nor Otacon's mind; instead, they simply enjoyed the comfort of each other. Hal was grateful Snake didn't pull away, but it also left him wanting more. He kissed Snake a little harder, running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair as his other hand slowly ran down Snake's spine.  
It was clear to Snake that Hal really wanted this, and he really didn't mind. In fact, he was glad that his friend made a move. Snake put his hand on Otacon's shoulder and lightly pushed him back, using his other hand to move the plate of eggs onto the table next to the bench. While pushing Otacon down, Snake shifted himself so he could get on top, all without breaking the kiss. Otacon wrapped his arms around the back of David's neck, darting his tongue out to lick his lips before slipping it into his mouth.  
Snake was surprised that Otacon had all of this pent up lust locked inside of him, or maybe it was his way of trying to forget everything that had happened. Or maybe it was for science. Hell if he knew, he was enjoying this, not to mention it was keeping Otacon's mind off of things. He slid his tongue along Otacon's and swirled it around in his mouth as he ran his fingers through Otacon's hair. He accidentally bumped his glasses and had to break the kiss; he tried to stifle a small laugh.  
"W-what is it, Snake?" Otacon became self conscious, wondering if he did something wrong.  
"It's nothing, just..." Snake smiled and gently lifted Hal's glasses up off of his face, then folded them up and set them on the little table. "...They were in the way."  
"O-oh yeah, they tend to do that... Heheh~" Otacon was grateful Snake was doing this for him; he really needed the distraction. He wasn't done yet though; he grabbed Snake's shirt and pulled him back down to kiss him again. He didn't know he needed this; whatever this was. Determined to get more out of him, Hal thrust his tongue into David's mouth and without thinking, he thrust his hips up against him, as well. It wasn't until now that he realized just how turned on he was; his face turned completely red knowing Snake had felt his erection being thrust up against him just now.  
Snake gasped and pulled back, panting heavily; Otacon grinding against him lit a spark inside of him and he had to have him. Now. He looked around the room for a quick second before looking lustfully back at Otacon, growling, "My room. Now."  
Snake sat up and pulled Otacon with him, tugging sharply on his turtleneck as a gesture to get him to stand up. Hal let out a gasp and looked Snake in the eyes, not expecting that to get him a little excited. Snake realized that Hal wouldn't be able to see very well without his glasses, and he didn't want them getting in the way again, so he put a hand on the small of his back and pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "I'll lead you to the room, just trust me."  
"Snake, I know my way around the Nomad, you don't have to worry," Otacon said with a small smile; he appreciated the gesture, but he didn't want to have to rely on Snake too much on the way to his room. Hal gave his friend a little push, and Snake got the hint, he started pulling Otacon towards the room.  
On the way there, Snake and Otacon couldn't keep their hands and lips off of each other, doing their best to keep quiet as to not wake up Sunny, even though the rooms were practically soundproof. Before they even got inside the room, they each managed to take each other's shirts off, but held onto them; small love bites scattered across their necks and chests. Once Snake managed to open the door, he quickly pulled his lover inside, then quietly shut and locked the door, both of them dropping the shirts. Snake turned around to face Hal who sat on the bed; he slowly stalked towards him with his head down and his lust filled eyes locked with his lover's, lightly panting through a smirk just before biting his lip. Truth be told, it was the sexiest thing Otacon had ever seen, even counting those pictures Snake took of posters on a mission a few years ago, his Japanese animes, and even Naomi herself.  
The thought quickly left his mind as Snake locked lips with him again, pushing him down once again as he climbed on top of him. Otacon let his hands roam around Snake's muscled back, eventually letting one find it's way back into Snake's hair as he let him take over. Snake's hands were all over his chest and stomach, even slipping just under the fabric of his pants; it wad driving him crazy, making him writhe and squirm, trying to get him to touch lower.  
"S-Snake... Nn~" Otacon whimpered softly, not being able to take much more of this teasing.  
Snake pulled back and smiled, standing up between Otacon's legs. He pulled Otacon, still lying on the bed, closer to him so when he leaned down, he could bury his face into his neck. He ran a hand down his cheek, then let his thumb rest on Hal's lips. Otacon licked the tip of his thumb before biting it softly. Snake smiled and started slowly grinding against him, growling softly in pleasure before gently biting his neck. He never even noticed how hard he had gotten during all of this; he wasn't used to it, he was so lost in the moment.  
Otacon let a moan escape his lips as he let his hips match Snake's grinding, his senses overwhelmed as Snake bit him. He never knew he was one for neck biting, but one thing was for sure; the pants needed to go right about now. He ran his hands down David's sides before reaching to unbutton his pants, not quite being able to undo them. He settled for undoing his own pants instead. He was caught by surprise when Snake bit him harder as he grabbed his wrists just as he was about to push his pants down; Hal gasped and let Snake throw his hands to the sides.  
Snake growled as he pulled back a little, looking Otacon in the eyes before nipping and kissing his way down his neck and chest, holding onto Hal's hips as he ground harder against him, ripping a loud moan from his throat. Snake smirked and pulled back, nearly ripping Otacon's pants off of him. Once the pants were out of the way, he let his eyes roam over his lover as he licked his lips. Otacon's erection clearly showing through his boxers and his face flushed red; he smirked before taking his own pants off.  
"You must really want this; I can see your cock practically throbbing through your boxers and there's a small wet spot... You really want me to keep going, don't you...?" Snake muttered in question; he wanted to make sure he still wanted this before he continued, although he felt as if he already knew the answer.  
"Y-yes, Snake... I'm all yours... I need your touch; I want you to..." Otacon panted out, squirming under Snake's gaze.  
"Want me to what...?" Snake had that lust filled look in his eyes again, biting his lip as he waited for Otacon's answer.  
"Fuck me, Snake... Make me forget everything except you; I need this..."  
David wasn't sure what kind of answer he was expecting, but that was not one on the list; his face turned a bit red, but nodded and reached for the little bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a small tube of lube. While he did so, Otacon made quick work of his boxers and pushed them down as far as he could without sitting up. Snake took care of the rest, nearly ripping them off. He then unscrewed the cap and coated his fingers with the cold substance, then pushed a finger against Hal's entrance.  
"Do it, Snake... Please; I want to feel you inside me..." Otacon whined, trying to move his hips downwards onto Snake's fingers.  
Snake smiled and pushed his finger inside of his lover, groaning softly as he felt how tight he was. As he slowly pushed his finger in further, he leaned down and stifled Otacon's moans with a kiss. Snake added a second finger as slowly as the first, feeling Otacon squirm underneath him and moan into his kiss. He was surprised that Hal wasn't resisting or claiming that it hurt; he must have done this before. Pushing the thought aside, he pushed his fingers in further, curling them upwards to rub his lover's prostate.  
"S-Snake!!" When Snake's fingers touched that sweet spot, Hal threw his head back and let out another loud moan as he ran a hand through David's hair, tugging on it slightly. "Please, Snake... I'm ready; I want to feel your cock inside me already, I want you to make me cum..."  
He couldn't resist his begging any longer; Snake slipped off his own underwear and coated his own, already hard and nearly dripping cock with the lube, biting his lip to stifle a moan. Once he was done, he positioned his manhood against his lover's entrance and slowly pushed inside, thoroughly enjoying the noises Otacon was making as he did so.  
"Aah~ Snake... Fuck, you're so big- Haa~" Hal's breathing became heavier as he took in more and more of Snake, small whimpers falling from his lips.  
"Nn~ Hal... F-fuck, so tight..." Snake let out a shuddered breath, gripping his lover's hips as he tried to control himself; tried not to ram himself all the way inside for Otacon's sake. He had no idea how the hell he was able to push in so easily, he barely prepared him, and it felt like Otacon's ass was just strangling his cock, although it felt damn good.  
Hal sensed that David was going slow so it didn't hurt him. He had enough of his lover taking his sweet ass time; wrapping his legs around him and pulling Snake closer to him, he forced Snake to thrust his dick all the way inside. They both let out a guttural moan at the sudden rush of pleasure; Snake's sounding more feral than the man underneath him. This made Otacon want him even more, and the animalistic look in Snake's eyes made him quiver as his own cock twitched, demanding attention after all this time.  
Snake slowly pulled back his hips, then harshly thrust his dick back inside Hal, the action making his lover throw his head back, a loud moan along with his name slipping from his lips as his fingers grasped at and slipped down David's back, as if trying to scratch him. Snake repeated the action, over and over as he leaned over Otacon, growling out his pleasure in his ear as he grabbed his hands and held them above his head. He loved hearing his name fall from his lover's lips; it only pushed him closer and closer to the edge.  
As Snake started thrusting faster, he was beginning to get close to his climax. He looked down at Otacon, who was writhing in pleasure, shamelessly moaning out; it was clear that he was already close as well, even though his dick had remained untouched. Snake smirked and held down both of Hal's arms with one hand, then wrapped his free one around Hal's cock, pumping it a couple times while Otacon reveled in the sudden rush of pleasure.  
It didn't take long for Otacon to be pushed over the edge; all of Snake's teasing had driven him crazy. Just a couple more strokes of his cock had Otacon arching his back up, his moans quickly getting louder and louder until he was nearly screaming as he came hard all over himself and Snake.  
David didn't realize just how close his lover was; his sudden climax had made it felt like his tight passage was trying to milk an orgasm out of him. It only took a few more thrusts for Snake to let go; thrusting hard inside of his lover, letting out another feral moan as he came inside of him.  
David collapsed on top of Hal, both of them shuddering as their orgasms subsided, small whimpers falling from Otacon's lips once again. Snake slowly pulled out of his lover and stood up, carefully picking up Hal and setting him on one side of the bed so they could sleep. He climbed into bed next to him and pulled the blanket up over them both before turning off the light, then held Otacon close to him.  
"Snake... I-" Otacon said softly, trying to think of what to say. "Th-thank you..."  
"You're welcome, Otacon." It was a weird thing to be thanked for, but he obliged anyway, given his current condition.  
"You know, we have to clean up later without Sunny seeing, and my glasses are out th-"  
"Shhh..." Snake put a finger to Otacon's lips. "Just sleep. You need it. We'll figure it all out when we wake up."  
Otacon let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he quickly drifted off to sleep in Snake's arms. Snake kissed the top of Otacon's head before closing his eyes as well, dozing off as he thought of how to get around Sunny when they woke up, considering it would be around mid-afternoon. They're definitely going to get scolded for this one.


End file.
